Countdown to CHAOS
by leoman
Summary: It had began without warning, the countdown to the End of all existence. And no one can escape it.


**Author's note:**

Hello everybody the name's Leoman, embarking on the beginning of my first of hopefully many fan fiction stories. I hope that you all enjoy what I have written, and I also hope that you will check my story as well. I do not mind if you criticize my work as that will help me find ways to improve upon it! However, if any of you take this as a chance to troll on me and my work, you will be swiftly and indefinitely ignored. Also I do not own anything except the story, and my OC's. I would also like to point out that this is the revised version.

Now on to the story!

Since the beginning of existence, there has been one thing that all beings fear, form the lowliest of mortals to the greatest of the gods, all share one common fear: **the END**

The end of all life, the end of all stories, the end of all heroes, and the end of all of creation.

Many a great being of darkness has attempted to bring about **the END **but time and time again they were foiled by the forces of light, who fought to preserve the existence of all creation, and everyone in it.

But now the battle between light and darkness has entered a new stage. A great evil that has laid dorment since the very beginning, is rising in power. And this evil shall succeed where all other evils have failed in bringing about **the END.**

This a tale of a war. Perhaps the greatest war ever fought as the forces of good unite in one last desperate measure against the allies of darkness. For in this war the stakes are much higher for **the END** does not only threaten their existence, but the existence of our world as well.

**This is the story of how the War of END began.**

An another world, an another time, an another reality It had begun.

It had begun in the past, before spreading out beyond the present and to the future, no level of reality was spared from the abnormal event as it spontaneously occurred throughout all of time and space reaching the highest of the heavens and to the darkest of hells, it was heard.

It signaled the coming of a an event so powerful that all beings, regardless of what power they have, to shudder in fear.

For what it signaled would awaken a primal fear, one that has haunted existence since the beginning.

It signaled the beginning of the End, and the bloodbath that is to follow.

_The being was cold, a sensation that it had not felt since it's very birth. However, it was not a gentle soothing wind that comforted him now, but rather a harsh tornado full of malice and loneliness. It clawed at the beings skis, as if eager to rip into the being to rip out that which kept the being warm. But the being did not care for it had become devoid of all things but despair which was now threatening to rip him apart from the inside. _

_But the being did not care for, it had lost. For countless years it had been the most powerful being in all of creation and now the being was nothing. How the mighty have fallen, thought the being who many at one time proclaimed him God, but he had made mistakes, horrible, devastating mistakes, that will now result in countless peoples deaths, and it was all his fault. The being sighed as he glanced gloomily at his surroundings; a barren wasteland that en composed the whole planet, leaving it nothing but a big hunk of gray rock. The Being glanced up at the starless sky it's eyes bored into the thick darkness and glanced at what laid beyond it, it did not like what it saw._

_It was then that the being sensed it, a disruption in the natural order, that slowly began to spread outward enlarging the distortion in reality as it ate away at the firmament between worlds with eagerness that can only be described as sentience. Immediately the darkness began to grow, as the starless sky began to deepen even more into darkness as the being felt the walls of reality began to crumble around him like paper, just like his mind. Immediately the being cursed himself for allowing this to happen, cursed the countless beings that ignorantly would soon die without the slightest clue. Cursed his former allies who had deserted him at his time of need, the being even cursed the his maker for all the good it was worth, as the being slowly began to fall into madness as he watched the END begin._

_AS the planet began to suddenly collapse around him, the being threw back his head and screamed._

_And the scream echoed throughout all of creation, while carrying a simple message, the END had begun._

**End of Prologue**

**Next: Part 1 The Screaming**

**Chapter 1: Warnings of Future and Past**

**As the the barrier that has separated the universes from each other have begun to collapse, the inhabitants of said worlds begin to receive warnings from the past, and even one from the future! But is it already Too LATE?!**

Sadly t,his is the end of the first Chapter, but not to worry, now that the explanation part is over, we can finally move on to the main story, the next few chapters will feature how the inhabitants of the worlds will become involved in the battle against Azarel, so prepare to see some of your favorite heroes of the media try become involved in the greatest battle of all time. Though several characters will be OC characters, though they will be crucial to the plot, sadly you will not see every hero, but rather a select few who will deal with the problems caused by the destruction of the barrier between worlds. Also spoiler alert their will be character death! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I look forward to sharing more of my tales with you guys and I promise to set up as many chapters as I can before school comes back so thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
